This invention relates to a housing structure employing solar energy for heating purposes and more particularly to a housing structure employing the suns rays for heating the inside of the housing and water in conduits which form the support structure of the housing.
Conventional greenhouses employ the suns rays for heating the inside thereof during the day and gas, oil, or electrical heaters for heating the greenhouse at night or on rainy or cloudy days. As can be understood, the use of such heaters can contribute significantly to the cost of operating the greenhouse.